


Bilbo/Thorin Scenelets

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated random shippy scenelets</p><p>ch1 - Privacy (Mature) : If you come 'a knockin' when the bus is 'a rockin'... wait for permission to enter!!<br/>ch2 - Sneak (PG13 - UST): The sooner he left the sooner he could return and collapse into a shivering puddle of terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> rather than spamming with a bunch of tiny fics, changing this to the ficlet depot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature  
> If you come 'a knockin' when the bus is 'a rockin'... wait for permission to enter!!

The first time they got horny in the kitchen, Bilbo's only moaned grumble was at the idea of such unhygienic doings on his table.

The second time, it was the armchair in the hallway, and he didn't say a word.

Until his cousin gave a perfunctory knock and walked right in the door. He and Thorin didn't so much as hear the knock through their own pounding hearts.

Luckily, Druk was a good fellow, with a fairly stout heart for a Baggins, and recovered enough to turn around and walk back out. Leaving the two of them frozen in shock for a moment.

Then Thorin growled, "Do hobbits often walk in without waiting for someone to open the door??"

Bilbo cleared his throat, shifting his thighs off Thorin's shoulders so he could stand and help the dwarf up off his knees, "Well.. friends and family, yyyes. I suppose we do," his voice quieted, "Most hobbits have families by the time they live alone. Parents can't... do this. With children always a risk of appearing. And I... well. Everyone knew I was alone."

A wide hand cupped his cheek softly as blue eyes shared loneliness with him for a quiet moment. Then the dwarf laid a blessing kiss on his forehead, "Ghivashel. I will install a lock tomorrow. I should have done so when I first saw you had none. But..."

Bilbo smiled, "But you did not wish to interfere with hobbit tradition. You don't have to hobbitfoot around me, love. This is your home and I love you. I would very much like some dwarven touches in our life."

The wicked grin that flashed at him from his dwarf's braided beard made him laugh and throw his arms around his husband's neck, not the least surprised to be picked up and carried behind the relative privacy of their bedroom door.


	2. Sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UST - PG13  
> The sooner he left the sooner he could return and collapse into a shivering puddle of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..I thought I posted this a few minutes ago on its own.. but it's not there. Just as well, since I was going to delete it and put it here.. but still odd.

"We need to know how close that orc pack is to us. Someone has to scout. Someone who is good at sneaking unseen." Balin wore a grim expression as they all stood in a circle, resting and deciding what to do.

Dori silently glared at Nori, who grumbled under his breath, "I do not usually sneak by *orcs*."

Gandalf looked at Thorin seriously, "Master Baggins should go."

Bilbo's eyes widened even before everyone turned to him with speculative looks. Gandalf stepped closer to speak quietly, "I was not exaggerating the inherent skills of hobbits, Bilbo. You are all far quieter than you realize, and I'm quite certain you've already used those skills quite a few times to avoid your relatives, no? You'll do fine my lad."

Looking aside from the tall wizard, Bilbo's eyes were caught by a sharp blue gaze steady on him with.. worry? He had to stare a little harder, too shocked at the lack of the disdain he still expected to find there.

Then Thorin was stepping through his kin, and even Gandalf let him by, though with a sharp look. Thorin's glare at everyone sent the crowd shifting back away and he turned to Bilbo to mutter, almost kindly and so low that the hobbit had to strain to hear, "Balin is correct that we need someone to scout. But you have nothing to prove to us; you do not need to bow to the wizard's needling. I have every trust that Nori can sneak by orcs as he has by Dwalin in the past."

The last time Thorin had stood so, Bilbo was reeling from the effects of a tight, entirely unexpected hug. He had to look away to be able to think. Look away at the darkness and boulders surrounding them. Darkness that somewhere, near or far, hid a pack of orcs and wargs hunting for them. He swallowed hard at the flame-shrouded memory of a cruel, scarred face leering at him as teeth longer than his hand threatened to use his soft belly as a chew toy.

But when he looked away from the dark to the dwarf standing quietly before him, he shrugged, hoping the shaking of his hands was hidden by the shadows, "With all respect to Master Nori, you lot's insistence on boots will never make you quiet," he tried to smile, though it felt more like a rictus of fear, "And most wargs wouldn't know the scent of hobbit any better than a dragon would."

The hand that fell heavy on his shoulder, but then held tight as though to help him stand without shaking was matched by the proud smile that lightened bearded features before the king bowed his head with what Bilbo read to be grave thanks. The hobbit returned it with a sharp little nod of his own, then turned to the semblance of a path they'd planned to follow, knowing that nothing anyone said would make this easier and the sooner he left the sooner he could return and collapse into a shivering puddle of terror.


End file.
